


Good Kid, Gone Missing part 2

by Gemmi999



Series: Good Kid, Gone Missing [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Series, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He was late to Dr. Kegler’s physics course, and of course he could pass it in his sleep, but he kind of liked seeing the different experiments Dr. Kegler would use to illustrate the absurdly easy concepts that had obviously been dumbed down for Intro to Physics.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kid, Gone Missing part 2

_**Fic: Good Kid, Gone Missing part 2**_  
 **Title:** Good Kid, Gone Missing part 2  
 **Author:** [](http://gemmi999.livejournal.com/profile)[**gemmi999**](http://gemmi999.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Notes:** This is set in the same world as my previous story, [Good Kid, Gone Missing](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_genderfuck/18312.html?mode=reply). It won't necessarily make sense if you haven't read the first part. This is set before the first part take place, however. Rodney is a young guy in this, maybe 15 or 16.  
 **WARNING:** This story deals with transgender themes.  
 **Summary:** _He was late to Dr. Kegler’s physics course, and of course he could pass it in his sleep, but he kind of liked seeing the different experiments Dr. Kegler would use to illustrate the absurdly easy concepts that had obviously been dumbed down for Intro to Physics._

Glancing down at his watch, Rodney cursed public transportation with every ounce of his being. He was late to Dr. Kegler’s physics course, and of course he could pass it in his sleep, but he kind of liked seeing the different experiments Dr. Kegler would use to illustrate the absurdly easy concepts that had obviously been dumbed down for Intro to Physics. And the advisor who had told him that despite his stellar testing records, and the fact that he was obviously a child genius, he would still have to take this 100 level intro course? Deserved to be shot.

But that didn’t matter right now because he was stuck in the middle of bumfucknowhere on a bus that seemed to be doing its very best to inch along in traffic; heavy traffic that Rodney hadn’t been able to anticipate, because this entire “thanksgiving” thing was so obviously an American plot to undermine higher education—having people take an entire week off of school or work? Ludicrous! At least Dr. Kegler had had the good sense to inform the masses that classes would continue up to the day before, and that if they missed it had better be because they were dying: the schedule for the course demanded that this week would be spent discussing the gravitational constant, and how exactly friction fit in.

And Rodney wanted to know how friction fit in! Well, technically he did know because he’d read ahead in the text book on the first day, and declared the entire class a waste of time and space, because all of the math was so elementary and the concepts so simplified that a reasonably well trained ape could probably do the mathematics, especially because graphing calculators were being allowed for the test, and hello? Rodney had learned to program equations into those things back in third grade. But he still wanted to go to class, it was exhilarating, pointing out exactly how idiotic everybody else was.

At least the bus was warm—he’d been contemplating riding over on his bicycle but the nippy air outside had quickly debased him of that notion. The crazy Americans who chose to exercise in this weather clearly deserved whatever horrible fate life had in store for them. Especially if it involved hypothermia and possible frostbite on various exteremities.

“Excuse me,” A voice startled Rodney out of his musing, and he glanced up to see one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen looking down at him. “Is this seat taken?” She gestured towards the seat next to him, where his backpack was currently resting.

Rodney scrambled to place the bag at the base of his seat, curling his feet up a bit because there was delicate technology inside that could totally be ruined by an inconvenient foot. “No, ma’am.” Rodney replied seconds later—she’d clearly been waiting for a verbal response, despite the fact that he’d moved his bag for her.

Rodney turned his face towards the window, not wanting to get caught staring at the women who was in the process of delicately sitting next to him, but still risking it to glance as she took to the time to smooth her skirt down before she sat, and then delicately crossed her legs. Her hair was swept up in an intangible design that managed to look both dignified and messy at the same time. She even had graceful nails: longer, painted with a pale pink shimmer that Rodney stared at until he heard a slight cough. Her body was angular, and long; her legs slightly skinny, her neck a little thick. All of those imperfections didn’t seem to matter compared the overarching look. She looked regal, important, domineering.

Glancing up, he blushed slightly as she looked at him with a slight smile. “Melanie.”

“Rodney.”

The two rode in silence for a few minutes, Rodney glancing over at her every now and then to verify that she was still there, still breathing and living. He watched as she twirled a piece of her hair around a finger, as she shifted slightly and pulled her skirt down a bit to cover her legs, as she did the thousands of actions that people do on an everyday basis without thought. She looked so graceful.

The bus shuddered to a stop a few minutes later, and Rodney glanced outside the window, noting there were at least two more stops before he would be anywhere near campus. People filed on and off the bus as they were want to do, never even stopping to look at the magnificent person that was seated on his left. At least he already knew they were idiots, not seeing what was right in front of their faces. As one man passed, Rodney could have sworn he heard the word “fag” muttered, but he thought it was all in his imagination. Had he taken the time to look at Melanie’s face, he would have seen her dimming smile, the light as it left her eyes.

Time passed, the bus continued on. Before Rodney fully understood exactly what was happening, he had to pull the cord, standup and walk away from Melanie. He had to climb off the bus and continue on to class as if something monumental hadn’t just happened. He didn’t know quite what it was, but he knew something has passed.

And as he walked to school, Dr. Kegler’s class didn’t seem as important; instead, he found himself debating the merits of the shimmery pink nail polish—he thought she would have looked much better in red.


End file.
